Peggy
'''Peggy '''is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. She is the female worker at Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Toastwood Loves: Jalapeños Hates: Big Cities Occupation: Cowgirl Peggy and her family live at the Porterhouse Ranch in the small town of Toastwood. Growing up on the ranch helped her become the expert cow wrangler she is today. Peggy is also a huge baseball fan, and loves to watch the Turkeys play at Griller Stadium. Unfortunately, she has to split her time between the Ranch and Papa’s Hot Doggeria in order to keep her prized “season tickets”. Appearance Peggy has light mid-tone skin, and long auburn hair worn with a dark brown cowboy hat. She wears a sky blue and light yellow-squared shirt with a reddish brown trim and pockets, blue jeans with a brown belt and a silver buckle, and brown shoes and laces. Clean-Up Peggycleanup.jpg Style B Peggy wears a denim vest over a plaid red shirt, brown pants, black shoes, and a white cowboy hat. Peggystyles.jpg Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 Onions (All) * 6 Olives (Bottom and Top Right) * 3/8 meter * Sliced into 8 pieces Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Tomato * Mayonnaise * Bottom Bun * Onion * Rare Patty * Pickle * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard Shell * Chicken * Tomatoes * Cheese * Jalapenos * Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Small Cup * Yum & M's * Strawberry Syrup * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Syrup * Strawberry Syrup * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * 2 Pancakes * 3 Butters * Blueberries * Blueberry Syrup * Drink: ** Small Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Tomato * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Onion * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Buffalo Wings * 4 Atomic Shrimps * 4 Celery * Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog on a Regular Bun * Relish * Mustard * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Fizzo ** Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Bottom Bun * Tomato * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Onion * Jalapenos * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Confetti Cake * Cupcake 1: ** White Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Cherry ** Nutty Butter Cup * Cupcake 2: ** Green Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Cherry Holiday (Baseball Season) * Liner C * Confetti Cake * Cupcake 1: ** White Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Crushed Peanuts ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Popcorn ** Nutty Butter Cup * Cupcake 2: ** Green Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Birthday Cake *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Strawberry Syrup *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti *Beefy Bolognese *5 Mushrooms *4 Meatballs *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Chilifest) *Regular Spaghetti *Rico's Chili *5 Chili Peppers *2 Meatballs *2 Mushrooms *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Marshmallows *Pistachio Syrup *Smooth Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Lollipop Bits *Sprinkles *Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Long John filled with Lemon Chiffon **Vanilla Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle *Pumpkin Round Donut filled with Whipped Cream **Orange Icing **Mini-Mallows *Regular French Cruller filled with Blackberry Jelly **Red Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Raspberry Bark Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns) *Regular Long John filled with Lemon Chiffon **Vanilla Icing **Cantaloupe Drizzle *Pumpkin Round Donut filled with Hakuto Jelly **Orange Icing **Boba Bubbles *Regular Pon de Ring filled with Blackberry Jelly **Azuki Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Raspberry Bark Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Blazeberry Boneless Wings *4 Atomic Shrimp *4 Potato Skins *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Jalapeños (top) *6 Olives (right, bottom left half) *4 Meatballs (right top half) *Light bake *9 pieces (square cut) Papa's Cheeseria *Flatbread with Pepperjack Cheese *Grilled Chicken *Buffalo Sauce *Jalapeños *Lettuce *Regular *Fries: **Curly Fries **Nacho Sauce **Jalapeños Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Flatbread with Oaxaca Cheese *Grilled Chicken *Buffalo Sauce *Jalapeños *Lettuce *Regular *Fries: **Curly Fries **Nacho Sauce **Jalapeños Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner D * Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) * Liner D * Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Cocoa Chipotle Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Cactus *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Cinco Swirls **Candy Cactus **Sombrero Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1 **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2 **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Matcha Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Uiro **Cherry **Uiro Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *8 Banana Slices (Inner Ring) *9 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner and Center) *1 Raspberry (Center) Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Chocolate Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Hakuto Jelly *Hakuto Jelly *8 Blossom Cookies (Inner Ring) *9 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner and Center) *1 Sakuramochi (Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Chicken in Hard Shell *Diced Tomatoes *Shredded Cheddar Cheese *BlazeBerry Sauce *Jalapeño Peppers *Hot Sauce **Blue Corn Chips **Salsa Picante Holiday (New Year) *Chicken in a Lava Munchmelt Shell *Diced Tomatoes *Shredded Cheddar Cheese *Diced Habañeros *Jalapeño Peppers *Hot Sauce **Blue Corn Chips **Salsa Picante Unlockable toppings along with her *In Taco Mia!, she is unlocked with Hot Sauce. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Confetti Cake. *In Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Strawberry Syrup. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Chili Pepper. *In Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Lemon Chiffon. *In Pizzeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Jalapeños. *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Jalapeños. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, she is unlocked with Diced Habaneros. Ranks required to unlock her * Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 25 * Papa's Burgeria: Rank 12 * Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 4 * Papa's Freezeria: Rank 22 * Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 46 * Papa's Wingeria: Rank 49 * Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 15 * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 39 * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 2 * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 7 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 34 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 64 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 28 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 18 * Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 8 * Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 38 Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Peggy is playable in this game. She uses her lasso as her weapon, and her special skill is the double jump. Players can find her in area 7 with characters using the Wall Jumping skill. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than Akari, Sue and Utah to win the Pineapple Division with James. She then earned more votes than Mandi in the finals, but lost to Prudence in the Championship Round. *2012: She earned more votes than both Cecilia and Mary winning the Jalapeño Division with Robby. She then earned more votes than Tohru in the Semi Finals and Clover in the Grand Final, therefore winning the tournament with Taylor. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *There is an error on her profile in Papa's Hot Doggeria, saying she first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, when in fact, she first appeared in Papa's Pizzeria. An update to the game corrected this mistake. *She reached the finals for the first two Papa's Next Chefs competitions. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she and Taylor have the same order. Order Tickets Peggy Pizzeria.png|Peggy's Pizzeria order Peggyy.png|Peggy's Burgeria order PeggyTaco.png|Peggy's Taco Mia!'s Order peggy fr.jpg|Peggy's freezeria order Peggy Order (P).PNG|Peggy's order in Papa's Pancakeria. Peggy BHD.png|Peggy's Burgeria HD order Peggy_zpsbd57ba83.jpg|Peggy's Wingeria Order Peggy BTG.png|Peggy's Burgeria To Go! order Peggy Order.PNG|Peggy's order in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Peggy Cup.png|Peggy's Cupcakeria order during Baseball Season Peggy normal.png|Peggy's Cupcakeria regular order Peggy Freezeria hD.png|Peggy's Freezria HD order Paggy Chil.png|Peggy's Pastaria order during Chilifest Peggy Beef.png|Peggy's Pastaria regular order Peggy Freeze.png|Peggy's Freezeria To Go! order Peggy sky.png|Peggy's Donuteria order during Sky Ninja Returns Peggy Donuteria.png|Peggy's Donuteria regular order Peggy Win.png|Peggy's Wingeria HD order Peggy PTG.png|Peggy's Pizzeria To Go! order Peggy's Cheeseria order during Cinco de Mayo.png|Peggy's order during Cinco de Mayo Peggy Cheese.png|Peggy's Cheeseria regular order Peggy spicy.png|Peggy's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Cinco De Mayo peggycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Peggy's Cupcakeria To Go! order during other holidays Peggy cupcakerai HD.png|Peggy's Cupcakeria HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival. Peggy CHA.png|Peggy's Cupcakeria HD regular order Peggy Cherry.png|Peggy's Bakeria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Peggy Bakeria.png|Peggy's Bakeria regular order peggytmh.png|Peggy Taco Mia HD Order peggytmhn.png|Peggy Taco Mia HD Order During New Year Gallery Angrypeggy.png New Peggy Look.PNG Peggy (Taco Mia).png 70 (Peggy).jpg Pledge.png Division winners2.jpg 934625_650928864935084_1484803197_n.jpg Peggy's Monster Cupcakes.png Peggy unlocked.png Peggy o.png|Peggy in the onion fort taylor and peggy.png|Peggy and her co-worker Taylor Poor Peggy.png|Why are you so mean! Peggy. Jpg|Peggy's Profile in Pizzeria When Burgers Attack! - Peggy.jpg Peggy's Fanart Roundup Banner.jpg Sad Peggy.png|Sad Peggy Papa Hot Doggeria.png Jalapeno winners.jpg bandicam 2014-08-15 22-38-47-435.jpg Peggy Perfect HD 1.jpg Burger day!.jpg P.jpg|P characters admire a pink P, why exclude Peggy? Deck09_back_1024x1024.jpg Peggy perfect.png|Peggy's perfect donuts in Papa's Donuteria Peggy is not pleased.png|Peggy is not pleased in Pastaria. (Donuteria) Peggy before star customer.png Perfect on franco.png|Perfect in Papa's Pizzeria To Go! MadPeggy.PNG|Peggy is not pleased Angry Peggy 2.png|Peggy's angry with Taylor over her hot dog. Peggyperfect.png|Peggy loves her perfect chicken wings! Bandicam 2015-04-14 18-06-26-054.jpg|Mad Peggy at Traning Angry Peggy!!.png|Angry Peggy in Burgeria|link=Angry Peggy Peggy - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Peggy Style B in Papa's Bakeria TaylorPeggyDinning.png|Papa's Hotdoggeria Chefs Dinning Together. Peggy Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Perfect pie for Peggy! Peggy Perfect Score (Neapolitan Pie) (Bakeria).png|Perfect Neapolitan pie for Peggy! Peggy_Perfect_and_Star_Customer.png|Perfect pie for Peggy and Star Customer! perfect!.png Fanart ChibiMaker peggy.jpg|chibi peggy pixel peggy.png|Made by LavenderSunset Yeehaw.png|By: Greatness The NightWing. Special thanks to Twiily-Bases on deviantART. Peggy Shocked by MarioandSonic18.png|Shocked Peggy|link=File:Peggy Shocked by MarioandSonic18.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:P Characters